Arranged marriages ugh
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Elsa is a princess, trained her whole life to make a good wife. When her marriage is arranged she goes out of her mind to give hell to her future husband, Jack. Throwing shoes, shooting arrows, wearing boots and trousers, not letting her fiancé as much as touch her and trying desperately not to fall in love with him. But every relationship has a complication, doesn't it? R&R please
1. Shoot an arrow

**Chapter One**

**Hey y'all! i'm sorry, i just keep thinking up new stories. please review! If i get five or more reviews i'll upload today or tommorow! love y'all!**

I don't understand people. Actually, I don't understand other girls. All of them, yapping like little puppies 'I want to be a princess. I want to be a princess'. I want to be a princess my ass. Of course you don't. you don't want to be a lady who has to sit straight, watch her weight, learn five languages, go to boring dance parties, get up at 6am, watch her language, wear stuffy dresses, be banned from touching a bow and arrow, go to church, smile all the time, wear corsets… and all this so she gets married at the age of seventeen to some wanabe forty year old. Okay, maybe not forty, BUT STILL! Get my point there?

My name is Elsa and I am the first born of the King and Queen or Arandelle. My little sister, Anna, is the person I envy most. She's only two years younger than me but she can do whatever the hell she wants. Stuff her face with chocolate, learn how to fight, sleep in, wear trousers and marry out of love.

I was sitting in front of the mirror, with maids crawling and bustling about my room. The day has finally come. The day I meet three (hopefully) young men who will compete in a game I choose for my hand. Of course I knew straight away I wanted them to do archery. Archery was my favourite sport/hobby and the thing I sneaked out to do every day. After that day I would ride away to the kingdom of the prince chosen to marry me and spend my days playing music and sewing in tight dresses, no opinion. My catch phrase would be 'Yes, dear' like my mother said was appropriate. So I sat in front of that bloody mirror, whilst a maid fixed my hair. She pulled it into a braid and then wound it around my head. I wore a tight green dress in which I couldn't breathe and my features were schooled into neutrality. I would not cry or scream or wail. I would sit there perfectly straight and smile. I groaned.

''What's wrong, Elsa? You look beautiful!'' Anna said from where she was bouncing on my bed. The maids filed out and told me to be in the throne room in twenty minutes. I groaned again and Anna came over to give me a hug.

''I wish I could switch places with you, I really do.'' She said sincerely. I patted her head.

''I know.''

We walked down the stairs to the throne room. My father was sitting in the biggest throne, my mother in the one next to him. A throne each side of them was empty. I sat next to my father and Anna sat next to my mother. The presentation would begin and then we would go outside, where the targets were set up and the three men would shoot for my hand. I had a plan, though. My dad nudged me with his elbow and winked at me.

''It'll be fine.'' He grinned. I stuck my tongue at him but smiled. Then the doors opened.

''Prince Alexander, from the north Islands.'' A voice boomed. A man walked in followed by a crowd of his men and I rolled my eyes inwardly. He was huge and had plenty of muscles which he didn't fail to flex. He had dark-ish skin and dark hair, and looked about thirty. He bowed to my dad, then mom, then me, then Anna and stood proudly upright, staring at me like I was a piece of meat he could gobble up. I shot him the bird.

''Prince Sebastian, from Arican.'' The voice boomed and another man walked in, also flanked by a crowd. he looked way too young to even be there. He had hair the colour of carrots and big, green eyes. he was kind of adorable and he gave me a goofy smile as he stood next to Alexander, who made him look pathetically small.

''Prince Jack, from Frozen Kingdom'' The voice boomed, announcing my last suitor and his men. My breath caught a bit, I must admit. He was gorgeous but that didn't mean I would give in and marry him. Prince Jack had dazzling blue eyes and silver hair. He was tall, with a lot of muscle that showed through his shirt but it made him look scrumptious, not like a freak of nature (no names mentioned *cough* Alexander *cough*). And he couldn't have been older than twenty. Prince Jack blinked at me, then blinked again and tries to cover up the fact that he was staring. He bowed to each of us in turn and stood next to Sebastian. I tried not to slouch as my mother gave a long speech as she thanked each of the Prince's for coming. And suddenly all heck broke loose.

''How dare you poke me!'' Someone from Sebastian's men yelled.

''I did not poke you!'' One of Jack's men yelled back. And then all was chaos. The crowds turned on each other, bashing and hitting and yelling. Sebastian ran for cover, Alexander ran into the middle of the fight with a big grin. I rolled my eyes at them. Jack was the only one who remained in front of me, staring straight into my eyes. I shot him a glare. Suddenly someone ran up to Jack and aimed a punch at him. Without taking his eyes from me, he grabbed the person's fist and hit him in the stomach. The person doubled over and fell to the ground. I put my head in my hand and groaned. My father stood up and yelled for everybody to calm down. To diffuse the tension, he proposed that the contest starts.

The field was sunny and I grinned, looking up at the blue sky. The targets were there, three of them, placed fifty feet apart. Jack, Sebastian and Alexander stood on their marks, bows and arrows in hand. Prince Alexander shot first and I praised the lords that his arrow missed the middle by miles. Sebastian was close, but didn't hit the middle either. It was Jack who surprised me. He arched his arm with grace and let his arrow fly. It buried into the target's middle and he smirked triumphaly. There were sights of disappointment and curses from Sebastian's and Alexander's crowds and cheers from Jack's.

''Thank you all for participating.'' My mother beamed. ''Princess Elsa of Arandelle and Prince Jack of the Frozen kingdom are now officially engaged.''

Anna grinned at me, but I gritted my teeth and stood up, picking up my bow and arrow from where it lay hidden behind my chair.

''No.'' I said firmly and the crowd fell silent. Jack's fierce gaze pierced me. ''I refuse to get married. That's why I'll shoot for my own hand.''

I jumped lightly off of the platform where the chairs were stacked and walked past the astonished competitors. With ease, I pulled an arrow out and shot at Alexander's target.

It hit the middle.

Then I took out another arrow and shot it at Sebastian's target.

It hit the middle.

I pulled out another arrow and shot it at Jack's target. My arrow split his in half and went straight through the Target. I turned around to where my astonished family sat and bowed low before storming off into my room.

**There you have it! some very very nice Jelsa in the next chapter! love y'all! *fires arrows into the sunset***


	2. Meet the family

Chapter Two

**hey y'all! thank you for all the lovely reviews! hope you enjoy! 3 oh, and by the way, for those who don't know, Dunbroch is the kingdom Merida from Brave is from. it's gonna be mentioned in this chapter. **

It didn't work. My mother burst into my room right after me and yelled a whole paragraph about how un-princess like my behaviour was and how terribly I had behaved, ending with 'You will marry Prince Jack and that's the end of it. You're leaving for the frozen kingdom today. Go pack.' To which I throw a tantrum and yelled and cried and locked myself up. And it still didn't work, because a few hours later, when night had fallen I was in my travelling dress, saying goodbye to my parents and promising Anna I would visit soon. And the I was locked up, in the carriage, a small space, with Jack. Standing ovation for whoever thought that would work. He made me feel uncomfortable, he just stared at me with awe and wonder and respect or whatever and it pissed me off. So I sat as far away from Jack as I could and stared out of the window as Arandelle rolled out of sight.

''Do I make you uncomfortable?'' He asked after a while. He didn't sound angry or annoyed, just curious.

''Why, that's ridiculous Your Grace.'' I said in the coldest voice I could muster without looking at him.

''You should probably get used to me.'' Jack said ''I mean, we are going to get married by the end of the month after all.''

My head whipped round and I stared at him in horror and shock.

''T-two months!?'' I spluttered. ''But…that's so soon!''

He raised an eyebrow.

''I don't mind.'' He said simply. I sat there, staring at my hands, tears stinging at the corners of my eyes.

''Do you…want me to do something for you?'' Jack asked quietly.

''Just don't talk to me for the rest of the journey.'' I whispered and then added hastily, ''Please. You're Grace.''

A sudden expression of sadness flashed across his face but it was gone within a second.

''As you wish.'' Jack said and didn't speak to me for the rest of the ride, like he promised.

888

''Her Majesty Queen Tooth of Frozen Kingdom. His Majesty King North of Frozen Kingdom'' The tiny man in the corner of the huge throne room announced in a surprisingly booming voice. The royal couple stood in front of me – my parents-in-law to be. I curtsied as gracefully as I could in front of Jack's parents, and he bowed low next to me. Her Majesty Queen Tooth was a tiny, thin woman with multi-coloured hair running to her shoulders and wearing an elaborate green gown. She had a warm, pearl white small, much like Jack's. His Majesty King North was a huge contrast; dressed in rich red he was huge with snow white hair, like Jack's, and a long beard. He beamed at me. The royal couple bowed their heads to me. I was really tired; we barely arrived at the palace, well after midnight, and I had to go and meet Jack's parents.

'' Her Grace, Princess Rapunzel of Corona.'' A beautiful girl, who looked about two years younger than me, which would be sixteen, dimpled at me. She was a small girl, similar to Queen Tooth in her build, with big, green eyes and long golden hair that fell down her back in lovely waves and stopped at her thighs. I curtsied to her and she curtsied back. She, I assumed, was the cousin I heard a lot about. She loved staying in the Frozen Kingdom with her fiancé and brother.

''His Grace, Prince Olaf of Frozen Kingdom.''

A tiny boy, no older than ten, stumbled forward. He was the exact copy of Jack. He had his hair, his smile, and his eyes. And he was plain adorable. He clumsily bowed to me, Princess Rapunzel catching him discreetly before he tumbled at me feet.

''Her Grace, Princess Elsa of Arandelle'' The voice boomed for the final time, and I curtsied again, feeling as if my knees were going to give out if I did it again.

''It's wonderful to meet you.'' King North said. He had a thick, Russian accent. ''We're very glad Jack has finally found himself a fiancé. You know, my dear, he has been very interested in you for a long time now.''

I blinked, surprised, and smiled at King North, trying to cover up my embarrassment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack shaking his head, blushing wildly, trying to communicate over that King North should shut up.

''We do expect a lot of grandchildren, of course'' Queen Tooth laughed. Now my face matched the colour of Jack's. Princess Rapunzel bit the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting into giggles. Olaf blinked, confused. Before anyone else could say something the doors to the Throne Room burst open and a man ran in, skidding to a stop next to Rapunzel. They looked identical, except the boy had broad shoulders and big brown eyes instead of green. He was obviously running. Queen Tooth sighed.

''His Grace, Prince Kristoff of Corona'' The little man by the doors said quickly.

''Sorry I'm late'' Prince Kristoff gave me a sheepish grin, rubbing his eyes and bowed to me. He looked like he just got up.

''Well, it was lovely meeting you, my dear, but unfortunately we have business to attend to.'' King North said. ''So why don't you get some rest and we'll see you at breakfast. You lot'' He pointed at the Olaf, Rapunzel and Kristoff ''off to bed.'' We all bowed and curtsied as they left, followed by the little man. We were left alone.

Prince Kristoff immediately slouched and groaned and Prince Olaf took out a lollypop. Princess Rapunzel skipped over to me and grasped my hands. Then she took a deep breath and…

''Ohmysweetlordjesusfinallyjackisgettingmarriedimsohappywe'regonnabethebestoffriends'' I blinked at how fast she talked. Then she pulled me in a crushing hug which was surprising since she was so small. I laughed and hugged her back. Ignoring the fact that I was to get married to a guy I barely knew, everything else was starting to look good. I mean, the castle was beautiful, Jack's parents were nice and his cousins and brother seemed great. Kristoff came over to me and pulled Rapunzel off of me.

''Punzie, that's enough, your gonna scare the poor girl.'' He smiled at me. ''Hey there.''

''Hi.'' I said, grinning. ''I didn't think there would be so many people here.

''Yeah, me and Kris come here practically every other week, because you know, Corona isn't far away and our oldest brother, John, is fine ruling. So we're free to go where we please.'' Rapunzel said excitedly. ''But I'm the only girl here! So I'm really glad you're here!''

Another figure stepped into the room and, upon seeing us, tried to leave, but Rapunzel spotted the movement.

''Eugene! Come here!'' She called happily. The figure, Eugene, turned out to be a boy around Jack's age, with brown hair, a beard and a handsome face. He walked over and smiled at me.

''Hi.'' He said.

''Elsa, you don't mind me calling you Elsa do you? Princess Elsa is a mouthful! Well, Elsa, this is Eugene Fitzherbert, The Prince of Dunbroch. He's my husband.'' Rapunzel said.

''Oh! You're married at sixteen?'' I asked.

''No silly. I'm eighteen, like you!'' Rapunzel said, laughing. ''I just look sixteen.''

''I don't look sixteen.'' Olaf said. ''and I nearly am.''

''You're fifteen?'' I asked surprised. Seems like I was wrong about everyone's ages. Olaf nodded, smiling sweetly.

''So, uh, how old is Prince Jack?'' I asked slowly.

''Twenty one'' Eugene piped up.

''But he doesn't look Twenty one.'' Rapunzel added.

''He kind of does look Twenty one, actually'' Kristoff said.

''That's olddddddddd'' Olaf announced.

''Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?'' Jack raised an eyebrow. It was the first thing I heard him say since our talk in the carriage. He seemed kind of angry now, but I didn't think the other's sensed it. They mumbled their apologies.

''Anyway, I'm eighteen like you'' Rapunzel said. ''Olaf is fifteen, Jack is twenty one, Eugene is twenty two, Kristoff is eighteen like me and my twin brother. Merida, who's fast asleep, still, is Eugene's sister, and she's sixteen. She only arrived yesterday. The rest of us decided to wait up and see what you were like. I mean, Kris did fall asleep but at least he decided to get up, unlike Mer.''

''Okay, that is a lot of people.'' I laughed. ''And thank you.''

''we're kind of all here for the wedding at the end of the month'' Kristoff said.

''Your sister is coming too, isn't she?'' Rapunzel asked. I nodded. Anna did say she would come visit soon. I guess that was what she meant. I was the only one who didn't know that I was getting married by _the end of the month_. That was what? Two weeks?

''Yes.''

''I'm totally helping you choose a dress for the wedding.'' Rapunzel said.

''I'm gonna choose the accessories'' Olaf offered. ''How about yellow? No, yellow and white?'' He cringed. I laughed again, but just thinking about the wedding made my insides twist.

''Well, I'm going to show Elsa to our room so she can rest. I'll see all at breakfast.'' I stiffened as he took my hand in his and pulled me out of the Throne Room. I quickly waved at Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel and Olaf and stopped short in the corridor.

''_Our_ room!?'' I yelled furiously.

''What did you think? We are getting married, aren't we? So we're obviously going to share a room'' Jack said, amused. ''don't worry, I'm not allowed to touch you until we're married.''

''Oh, thanks a lot, was that meant to help?'' I hissed. Jack laughed, which pissed me off.

''Asshole'' I mumbled.

''Watch it. Remember who you're talking to.'' Jack warned, a smile still tugging on his lips.

''you're an Asshole, You Grace.'' I said, louder. Something sparked in his eyes, something that I didn't like. Without saying another word, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards 'our' room. Once inside I checked the clock. One fourteen am. Only then did I relise how tired I was. I looked around 'our' room slowly. Sure enough there was a huge double bed, one corner pressed against the wall. It had a soft veil-like curtain falling against the other side, so it was like a tiny room inside. Next to it stood a big mahogany wardrobe, and a night stand. The floor was covered in soft carpet and there was a beautiful pattern on the walls. There were two doors leading to two bathrooms, and a balcony. Jack said something about taking a shower and disappeared behind one of the doors. I sighed and went to the other bathroom. After quickly washing my body and hair, I brushed my teeth with a new toothbrush left for me and let my hair out of my braid. Then I looked around and spotted a tiny, and I mean tiny, top/dress nightgown. It was white with lace around the edges and looked provocative. It was labeled.

'_'For Elsa – my future, cousin-in-law_.'

_Damn that Rapunzel_ I thought but it was either the dress or nothing so I tugged it on. It was far to revealing and fell just below my thighs. I was still slightly wet but I was getting dizzy from all the events of the day, so I quickly left the bathroom. Jack was sitting on the bed and his eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing. There was a faint flush to his cheeks. I quickly walked past him, not sparing him another glance and opened the doors to the balcony.

**Major Jelsa in the next chapter! hope you liked it! Review everyone! please please please! love y'all!**


	3. Author's Note 1

hey y'all! thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers. i'm so glad you like my story but unfortunately i won't be able to continue it for a while as i'm working on some more popular ones. If you're really desperate for me to continue, do let me know, it might give me ideas and make me want upload, especially since i started the next chapter and wrote the Jelsa moment :3 anyway, please don't be angry, i love y'all! 


	4. Let it be

**Hey y'all! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and sorry this took so long ;) enjoy! **

The wind was cold against my wet skin, even though it was summer. There were dark clouds gathering around the sky which meant there would probably be a summer storm the next day. I leaned against the balcony railing and looked at the landscape in front of me. I could see the dark outline of a forest and the shimmering reflection of the moon in a lake. Suddenly I felt someone's warm arms wrap around my shoulders, instantly warding off the chill.

''You're gonna catch a cold'' Jack murmured against my ear.

''You can't talk, Your Grace.'' I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I was standing with my back to him, so he couldn't see the blush spread slowly over my cheeks. The only piece of clothing he wore was a pair of dark boxers and his chest was pressed against my back.

''don't call me that. Its jack.'' He said. I could see the muscles in his arms flexing as he pulled me closer.

''I'm going to sleep.'' I managed, pulling away, suddenly short of breath. I walked back into the room and dumped myself on the bed, under the covers, facing the wall. After a few seconds I heard Jack closing the doors to the balcony and flick off the light. Then the bed dipped as he lay down next to me, the curtain falling softly behind him, isolating us from the rest of the world. I pressed myself against the wall as much as I could. I heard him sigh and his fingers brush my arm.

''Please don't touch me.'' I whispered. This time Jack didn't listen, and pulled me against him in a swift movement, his arms wrapping around my stomach, his face nuzzling into my hair. '' I'm your fiancé, I'm allowed, aren't i?''

I didn't say anything. I wanted desperately to push him off of me, to stay away but he was so warm and I was so sleepy and I felt so tired so I let him hug me and fell asleep.

888

I woke up the next day at 6 am sharp, just like I did each day and I was surprised that there was no one standing over me, telling me to rise and shine. I was also surprised that I was pressed against my fiancé, nuzzled into his neck. Jack's arms were around me, pressing me against him, our faces inches apart. I let out a breath as quietly as I could and slowly unwrapped his arms from my waist. He didn't even move and I slipped out of the bed. I looked at myself in the mirror and with a quiet groan I opened the wardrobe. One side had shirts and pants neatly stacked in columns – probably Jack's, the other had multi-coloured dresses hanging from pegs. As much as I wanted to grab the shirts and pants, I forced myself to pick out a long blue dress from the bunch. It was floor length, and kind of beautiful, with a low neck line. Then I grabbed a pair of boots from my suitcase and shoved them on my feet, checking twice that the dress covered them completely. I put my hair in a loose braid and admired myself in the mirror. Only then did Jack stir and a second later he pulled the curtain back. I had to admit he looked insanely cute, with his hair sticking out everywhere, his eyes adjusting to the light filing in through the window. I could see his abs and tried not to stare. He was perfect.

Jack's eyes fell on me and he smiled, standing up and making his way over to me.

''You look beautiful'' he said and leaned down to steal a kiss from me. I panicked and turned my head to the side. Jack hesitated before giving me a light kiss on the cheek. ''Breakfast is in an hour.'' He informed me.

888

The dining room was gigantic, much bigger than the dining room in my palace in Arandelle. Everyone stood up when me and Jack walked in. The Queen and King smiled at me and Rapunzel gave me a quick wave and Olaf beamed. Eugene and Kristoff looked half asleep, and so did another girl. She was short with a mass of red hair. Upon seeing me she stepped away from her chair and walked over. Smiling quickly at Jack she extended her hand.

''Merida, princess of Dunbroch. Nice to meet ya, Elsa.'' I shook her hand, startled about how un-girly she was and gave her a quick smile. Queen tooth motioned for me to sit down. I made polite small talk but my thoughts kept wandering to next week, when Anna would come for the wedding. By the end of the month. Two weeks.

'Excuse me' i muttered, feeling like i might cry and hurried out of the room. As soon as i was out and on the corridor someone caught my hand. I turned around to see Jack, his expression worried, his blue eyes sad.

'I just needed some air' i said defensively. He didnt say anything, just pulled me along with him. I hoped to God he wasnt taking me to some random room for a private make out session but soon enough i felt warm sun rays on my face. We were out in one of the many gardens. There were Roses and Dandelions and Primroses everywhere and i couldnt keep back a gasp from escaping my lips. We stopped by a bench painted white, under a huge oak tree, surrounded by flowers. I inhaled deeply and settled down, Jack next to me. I vaguely realised that he was holding my hand still.

'This is about the marriage, isnt it?' He asked unexpectadly. I was suprised to see a faint flush to his cheeks and the fact he wasnt meeting my eyes.

'Of course it is!' I said, gritting my teeth, being the insensitive Elsa i was. Yay me.

'I'm sorry' He said softly, running his free hand through his pearly hair.

'It's not your fault' I said.

'It is... i requested trying out for your hand. i wanted to marry you.'

'And do you still want to?' I asked after a moment. He turned my face towards his and met my eyes.

'More then anything' his words made my heart speed up and my cheeks flush but i didnt jerk away. Instead, i slowly stood up.

'You must be happy then, your highness' I said coldly and turned to walk away. He caught me by my waist and pulled me into his lap.

'It's Jack' He murmured, just like the night before on the balcony.

'Stop it, someone could see!' I hissed.

'Let them see. I dont care. I want you to say it.'

'For god's sake, say what?' I exploded.

'My name' He whispered and his request caught me off guard.

'Jack.'

He smiled radiantly at me and i couldnt help but smile back the tinniest bit back at him. He reached out and stroked my hair.

'I want you to be happy' He said, his smile disappearing. I wanted it back.

'I am' i suprised myself when i realised that was only half a lie. I liked the castle and already started to love Jack's family. If only i wasnt being forced into the marriage.

'Liar' Jack mumbled, nuzzling into my neck. I stroked his hair like he stroked mine, carefully and gently and i could feel him smile again. He pulled away just a tiny bit so our noses were nearly touching. And then he closed his eyes and tilted his head. My brain screamed.

HE WAS GOING TO KISS ME!

My eyes fluttered shut. Did i want to kiss him? no. Did i want to marry him? Hell no. Then why, why, why was i letting him!? Our lips were nealy touching when...

'Oi you love birds!' Merida yelled. I yelped and jumped back, Jack's arm the only thing saving me from landing butt first on the ground. Behind the redhead stood Rapunzel, Kristoff, Olaf and Eugene. 'You up for some hunting?'

**I LOVE Y'ALL! there you have it ;) Sorry, again, please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Fall in love

**HEY Y'ALL! I'm really sorry I didn't update for so long, I didn't have any ideas! Thank you for hanging in there with me though ;) Your reviews make me laugh, smile and roll on the floor every time I read them! You guys are great, I love seeing you obsess over this in fangirl language XD Enjoy 3**

_Get your shit together Elsa_ I thought. I was riding on top of a beautiful, black horse and I jumped every so slightly every time he hopped over a rock. I made a point of not riding with Jack because I was afraid. Afraid of my feelings.

I was falling in love with Jack.

It was impossible. I only knew him a few days, this marriage was ruining my life and...I JUST COULDN'T!

Or so i told myself but i could feel my heart pounding against my chest every time i caught him glancing at me with those gorgeous blue eyes... I stopped myself from smacking my forehead. This was not happening. I would not fall in love with him. It was a promise.

Kristoff rode on a chestnut horse named Sven, that strangely reassembled a reindeer, and Rapunzel was with Eugene on a white mare called Maximus because she didn't know how to ride a horse. Jack was right next to me. Merida was at the front, riding tall and proud and Olaf was next to her, surprisingly graceful on the huge animal.

Merida had offered me one of her old bows but i had my own one, the one i used during the tournament that would decide who i would marry. Kristoff said that Merida did most of the hunting because she was the best shot and some of them - especially Rapunzel - didn't even know how to hold a bow. She was there for 'moral support' as she had stated. When we were so deep in the woods that the huge trees covered the sun partially so that the scenery looked dark and magical, Merida extended her hand out and we stopped our horses. She looked around with sharp green eyes, her eyes stopping at her target. I spotted the dear straight away, hidden behind the bark of a tree. Merida pressed a finger to her lips, indicating that we should be quiet and then jumped off lightly. She drew her bow and i knew straight away she would miss by two millimetres. I was right and as Merida let her arrow fly i drew my bow and let my arrow follow her twin. It pierced the deer straight through the neck and it toppled to the ground.

I expected Merida to be angry that I stole her kill but she turned around to look at me, grinning.

'Finally someone who can shoot! C'mon Elsa, I'll need ya for something. Guys, load the deer on the horse!' Merida called. Not wanting to question her, i jumped off my horse and thanked the lords i took pants that day as Merida sped down the forest, sneaking between trees and jumping over fallen barks even though she had a dress. I kept up with her easily and soon we broke into a clearing. There was a river in front of us, flowing steadily. Somewhere far ahead i heard the loud hum of a waterfall. Merida climbed on top of a slippery rock overgrown with wet moss and helped me up. I noticed that the water was full of multi coloured fish. Far above were the huge mountains covered in ice and snow that gave this place the name Frozen Kingdom.

'Ya see those rocks further ahead? There's a net stretched between them. We shoot as many fish as we can out of the water before they scatter and they will be carried straight into our net!' Merida explained, aiming her bow and closing one eye. I did the same. She let her arrow pierce the water and it went cleanly through a bright pink fish.

'Yer turn!' She said, standing back and grinning. The water made my clothes cling to my body but i didn't care. I let myself get lost in the feeling of being able to hunt and shoot without having to do it in secret. Smiling, i let go.

Jack watched from behind a tree how the girls hunted. He was very good with a bow himself but he was always squirmish about killing animals, which he loved. His blue eyes followed Elsa's every movement, seeing every detail in her face, how her muscles tensed and relaxed when she let her arrow fly. She was beautiful, graceful and dangerous, a snow storm that couldn't be controlled. She and Merida laughed and shoved each other playfully, tripping and dripping wet. There was something beautiful about watching his fiancée so free and wild, not contained by dresses or rules or people. Jack knew he could never truly make her his, unless she wished it. And it was clear she didn't, at least not for now. Clenching his fists, he turned and walked away.

888

The sun had set hours before but there was no talk about leaving. Even Olaf wasn't tired. Rapunzel had started a fire with Kristoff and the whole party sat around it, wrapped in blankets and talking.

'So, here's how it is,' Merida said. 'You and Jack will rule Frozen. John, Punzie's and Kris' older brother, rules Corona. Kris kind of lives some time in Corona, some time here but most of the time he just sits at Eugene's place. Eugene and Punzie rule in Dunbroch, but they're here for the wedding and anyway, daddy is still alive and well, so he takes care of the kingdom most of the time, Eugene and Punzie are just for the official stuff. I'm fine with not being queen, 'cuz ya know, i don't need to get married.'

'Has to be nice' I said dreamily. 'I wish i was like Anna. She can do whatever she wants.'

'That's your sister, right? When is she coming?' Eugene asked. My heart contracted when i realised how much i missed my sister.

'A week before the wedding.' I suddenly felt sick, just thinking about it. 'So that's in five days...'

'Is she pretty?' Kristoff raised his eyebrows and grinned.

'You'll see for yourself' I grinned back. I realised i would have no problem with Anna marrying someone like Kristoff.

'The fire's dying! Someone go get more firewood!' Punzie said from when she was sitting. Right then she looked nothing like a queen but more like a young girl, leaning against Eugene who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, playing with her long hair. It had to be nice, getting married to someone you love - because there was no way Eugene and Rapunzel were faking their love. And to be free like they were, to go anywhere, do anything...That must be nice too.

I blinked when someone tugged on my hand. I looked up to see Jack.

'Come on, we'll get some wood' My heart sped up at the thought of being alone in the woods with Jack but i tried not to think about it. I got up and nodded, trying not to make a big deal out of it. Jack kept a firm hold on my hand, so i 'wouldn't get lost'. He let me go when we found a little clearing with lots of twigs and bark laying around. The moon shone brightly on us, illuminating Jack's hair and eyes, making him look like some prince from a fairytale. I mentally slapped myself when i caught myself being self concious about my simple braid and having pants and not a dress. I snapped out of my daze to see that Jack had gathered quite an impressive amount of wood.

'You know, we wont be able to carry it all back. At least not in one go' I said, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest. Jack stopped and i noticed he was slightly flushed as if he was thinking about something and forgotten himself.

'Right, sorry' He smiled sheepishly at me.

'Lets get back. I don't want to be eaten by wolves' I said.

'I wouldn't let you get eaten' Jack said. I rolled my eyes at him, a very unladylike gesture, and picked up a branch to put it in my arms. Jack reached over and plucked it out of my hand and then took me by my arms, drawing me closer to him.

Having nothing better to do, I punched him in the chest. He didn't seem very affected by it and pulled me even closer, so we were pressed against each other, his eyes locked with mine.

'W-what do you want?' I asked angrily.

'You' he said simply. He blushed and looked away, nuzzling into my shoulder. 'I want you, Elsa.'

'Come on, that's supposed to be saved until marriage...' I reminded him. Not that I was going to have it after marriage. Thanks, I don't want kids at my age.

'I didn't mean it like that' Jack said, pulling away quickly. 'Well, not that I don't want to but... what I meant was that...I want you to, you know...love me' By the end of sentence he was looking away from me again, his hands sliding down my arms to hold my hands loosely in his. We were quiet for a while.

'I'll try.' I said finally.

'What?' Jack looked startled.

'I said I'll try, so stop harassing me. It's not like I can stop that wedding from happening anyway.' I said angrily and then dropped my voice to a whisper. 'I'll try to love you so just give me time...' I trailed off. He reached out and stroked his thumb against my cheek.

'I'll give you all the time in the world, Elsa' He said and he smiled at me, the most beautiful smile that made his whole face light up. Then he leaned forward, like he did before in the garden and I didn't stop him. Our lips were nearly, nearly touching when...

'Ya guys honestly have to move! The fire's nearly dead and...' Merida shut up when she saw what position we had frozen in.

'Dont mind me' She said, grinning and crept behind us to pick up the wood Jack had collected.

'Do you understand the concept of knocking?' Jack asked, his voice a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

'What do you want me to knock on?' Merida raised her eyebrow at him.

'I don't know, a tree?'

'It's not your private make out forest, Lover Boy. C'mon, move it before you reproduce on the forest floor!' Merida stuck her tongue at us. I blushed wildly at this. While we walked behind her, I heard her mutter. 'I swear, I'd have come a minute later and I would have been scarred for life...'

'I swear, she's going to interrupt us one more time and I will slap her.' Jack grumbled.

888

When it was finally decided that we should get going I offered to let Rapunzel ride with me, since Eugene's horse was half occupied by the deer. She was dozing off on my shoulder when i gathered the courage to ask her.

'Um, Rapunzel...'

'Mmmh?'

'Did Eugene propose to you?'

I felt her take her head off my back and chuckle.

'It was an arranged marriage, you know' She said sweetly and I nearly fell off of the horse.

'Then, you're love is fake?' I couldn't keep the sadness from my voice.

'Of course not!' Rapunzel laughed. 'You know, he used to hate me a lot when we first met. And I...I was curious of the world, not ready for that kind of commitment.'

'So what did you do?'

'I told Eugene. He understood. He left. I stayed without him for about three months before I realised how lonely and empty I felt without him.' I sensed a smile in Rapunzel's voice. 'I sent him a letter. He came back that same night, ignored all the people staring at him, came right up to me, kissed me and told me he loved me.'

'And you?'

'I said it back'

'Did you mean it?'

'Yes' There was no hint of hesitation or lie in her voice. 'I loved him. I still do.'

'So, your arranged marriage turned out to be a miracle?' I smiled.

'Yes. And it's happening again, you know.' Rapunzel put her head against my head again, and yawned. 'I can see it in you and Jack. He really loves you, you know.'

**I really hope you liked it! If you did, review! if you didn't, review! If you have no idea, review! Thank you once again, hugs and kisses! :* Ps. Just saw The Fault In Our Stars yesterday...Can we just. **


	6. Play nice

**Hey y'all! Thanks for hanging in there with me 3 Here's the next chappie 3 Hope you enjoy!**

And so it had come.

Our second night together.

All that lovey dovey talk, all the thinking I might love this guy i knew two days and still it was so awkward.

After a proper scrub and changing into the PJ's Rapunzel had given me I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, holding my forearm with my hand and chewing my lip. Jack strolled in, having taken a shower in Eugene's room so I could take my time.

His hair was still damp and he was shirt less. He grinned at me, a grin that made me gulp. Jack put his strong arms around me and pressed my back against his chest.

'What's wrong, my cute, little wife?' He whispered, his breath hot against my cheek.

'I-I'm not your wife yet' I announced, stepping away and walking up to the bed, chin held high.

'Yet?' Jack sounded pleased. 'So you're okay with marrying me?'

'I didn't say that!' I said in dismay, blushing.

'So are you or are you not?' Jack stepped closer to me and my back bumped agaisnt the wall next to his - our - bed.

'I dont know' I whispered truthfully. He seemed to notice my discomfort because he put his hand on my cheek and caressed it gently.

'That's okay' He said, kissing my forehead lightly. 'Come on, sleepy time.'

'Jack, I'd rather sleep somewhere else...the floor is fine...'

'Nonesense!' Jack swept me off my feet and dropped me on the bed with a soft thud. In a matter of seconds he had blown out the candles and slipped in next to me, the curtain around his bed down. It seemed like we were separated from the rest of the world.

'I...I don't like this. I've only known you two days and I'm already in bed with you' I admitted. Jack's eyes shined.

'But we're not doing anything. If it'll help then I won't touch you at all' He wriggled away from me, so not even our fingers were touching. He closed his icy blue eyes.

'Goodnight, Elsa'

'Goodnight, Jack'

But in the end I couldn't do it. I couldn't fall asleep with him laying oposite me but yet away from me. At some point I sighed and tugged his arm around my waist, nuzzling into his neck.

'Someone's had a change of spirit' he murumured in my ear, but his voice was heavy with sleep as he pulled me closer.

'Shut up' I mumbled. I waited a few minutes until his breathing became slower and softer to kiss him softly on the lips.

888

It was after breakfast when it happened. Jack and I over slept so we ate alone but I met Rapunzel and Merida on the corridor. They looked grim and unhappy.

'What's wrong?' I asked them and they exchanged worried looks.

'It's Vanessa' Merida blurted finally. 'She comes here sometimes, but no one really likes her except for Jack, because he likes everyone. She's not related to us but everyone knows she had an eye for Jack...' Merida trailed off with a sharp look from Rapunzel.

'Don't worry Elsa, I'm sure she's only here for a day or two!'

888

'Two weeks! Isn't it exciting!' Vanessa - a terribly thin, pale, dark haired girl cried, throwing her arms over Jack's neck and kissing him on the cheek. She caught my eye while doing it.

'Very' Merida and Rapunzel said together, looking like they were going to throw up.

Kristoff was eyeing the pillar in the front palour like he wanted to hit his head against it while Olaf hid behind it, looking at Vanessa suspiciously. Eugene leaned on the wall, looking annoyed at Vanessa's high voice.

'You must be Elsa! Jack's special friend!' Vanessa skipped over to me and grasped both my hands. They were deathly cold.

'I'm his fiance' I said with a fake smile. 'It's lovely to meet you'

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at me but her smile remained in place. She kissed the air around Rapunzel's and Merida's cheeks.

'Girls, it's been so long!'

'Not long enough' Merida muttered when Vanessa moved away to greet the rest of the boys. Merida looked around, eyebrow raised, and I realised that Vanessa did not come alone.

'Enter Hans, in three, two, one...' Rapunzel counted quietly and on cue a man, big and muscly with brown hair entered. His face was emotionless and his white gloved hands were clenched.

'One...' Merida grinned.

'Two...' Rapunzel grinned back.

'Three'

'HANS, DARLING!' the two girls moved forward as one and threw their arms around Hans' neck, kissing him on the cheeks. Hans looked around at them with dismay. 'It's been forever!'

'Ladies' He said the words like they were cursed. Then he swiftly swept away from Merida and Rapunzel and stood next to Vanessa.

'That's Prince Hans of The Southern Isles.' Olaf said calmly, coming to stand next to me. 'He and Vanessa got married three years ago, when they were both seventeen. They don't like each other at all, so all afection - if they show any - is fake.'

Is that how I and Jack are going to end up? I wondered.

'Just so you know, Vanessa had her eyes on Jack ever since they were kids. Don't worry though, Jack is the only one who likes her here and he never thought of her as anything but a friend' Olaf said with distaste. 'She's horrible.'

But I had zoned out. It was true I had promised Jack to try loving him but just thinking about a life filled with screaming babies I had to give birth to and marrying a man I didn't choose by myself made me cringe. Then came the ruling; sit quietly and obiediantly all day, agreeing with anything my husband says, smiling, wearing horrible dresses, never ever being free again...

But with Vanessa's arrival, a new idea had popped into my head.

What if...

Since Vanessa wanted Jack, she could have him. If only I could get her to sleep with him it would resolve with the marriage being broken up and me being sent back to Arandelle. The rule was that if the first arranged marriage of a Princess doesn't work out, she is allowed to choose a man she loves to marry or stay single for life and try to rule her country alone. Elsa kept her face impassive as a plan formed in her head. It involved a lot of alcohol, music and lies but it would work.

A part of Elsa didn't want to do it, but the choice was obvious between freedom and the boring life of a queen with the man she might or might not come to love.

'Come on Elsa, let's get out of here' Rapunzel took my hand and led me towards the gates. Merida came and took my other hand.

'I am so not staying here with her longer than I have to' She said, rolling her eyes.

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Review more ;) love y'all :***


	7. Author's Note 2

**Hey all! **

**As soon as you see this author's note you know what's coming...**

**HIATUS!**

**Big and bold, aimed right at your feels. **

**I'm sorry! But, if any of you read my AN for Disney Games, you know that I am going back to my hometown for the summer holidays where there is very, very little WiFi and the only free WiFi is in the town centre, where, let's face it, I won't be going carrying my laptop very often. Also, tomorrow I'm going for activity week, which is basically like camp, with my school for five days and then hello summer, so I will have no way of posting new chappie's. The main reason is because I think of ideas on the spot and don't really think them over so the story isn't as good as it's supposed to be, so I really need time to plan it out. **

**I decided to take up my twin's advice to finish one fanfiction at a time so this summer is dedicated to With us or Against us (read it!), mainly because I can ask my grandparents facts about war to finish it and make it better, but after that... I'm all yours and this fanfic will continue after 1st of September. **

**I'm really sorry to all my readers, I know I upload rarely and leave you guys hanging but bear with me and keep a close watch for when the new chapters are coming out! I love you all so much and it would kill me to loose all you amazing people. **

**Okay, enough with this cheeseness, it's worse than my school's cheese sandwitches!**

**I love y'all! Hang in there and have an amazing summer :***

**Love, Frozen to the bone. **

**(why do I sign this? You guys obviously know who I am XD) **

**Mwah :***


	8. Wear a dress

**Hey y'all! So, it is now the first of September and officially school for some of you (I start on the 3rd :p) which means summer is over and I am obliged to update! Thank you so, so, so much for hanging in there with me, you are amazing! Oh, and by the way, yes Vanessa is from the little mermaid! Anyways, thank you for all the heart lifting reviews to continue! I loved them! Enjoy! **

The next few days I was super excited. People started to noticed, Merida even asked if I had a fever, but I didn't care. I had been secretly smuggling in alcohol from the town. My good gypsy friend, Esmeralda, had been sending me a lot of bottles but it was hard getting them over the border of Frozen Kingdom and it took a long time since Arandelle was ages away. Still by the end of the week I had five lovely bottles full of liquid. I threw one out of the window when I heard Rapunzel coming down the corridor when I was carrying, gave one to the guards so they would keep their mouths shut. The entire thing had taken five days. Which meant there was one week till the end of the month. Which meant I had precisely one week before I was getting married. And so many things were going to happen I didn't even know when I was going to get Vanessa and Jack together. Sure, a part of me was screaming that I should stop but every time I thought about how I might marry someone I might never come to love… For those five days Jack had tried to catch me and talk to me but I managed to get away every time. One night I stayed up, choosing 'decorations' for the wedding with Punzie and came back when Jack was asleep, the other time he stayed up choosing a suit so he came back when I was asleep. The remaining three nights were all the same; cuddled up, with me convincing myself I was doing the right thing. I mean, we didn't even kiss yet! Well, we nearly did, twice, but not yet. And hopefully we would never have to.

Anna, my sister, and my parents were coming the next day. The next day was also my dress fitting. I was getting married in seven days, on Sunday. Which meant I would have to make the plan work on Tuesday or bye, bye freedom! On Monday, however, I woke up at six am with a huge smile on my face, practically bouncing on the bed with excitement. I would finally see my sister!

'What's all the racket about?' Jack grumbled, as I shoved the hangers away and pulled out a random dress, before sitting heavily on the chair and brushing my hair furiously.

'My sister is coming' I reminded him. He looked confused before realisation dawned on him. Then he smiled.

'What?'

'Only a week left.' He said. Those words made my stomach twist.

Downstairs their majesties King and Queen were greeting my mother, father and sister.

'ELSA!' She yelled, spotting me and was running towards me. I opened my arms and she crashed into me.

'Oh my God!' We said together, grins on faces and hands wound around each other.

'I can't believe you're here!' I said.

'I can't believe I'm here' Anna agreed. She pulled away slightly. 'Oh my God I'm gonna be your bridesmaid!'

'Yes' I agreed.

'I'm gonna help you choose a dress.'

'Yes' I said laughing.

'It's gonna be so freaking awesome!'

'Yes it will.' I said together with Rapunzel who had popped up next to us, together with the whole party.

'Hi, I'm Rapunzel' she said.

'Hi, I'm Anna' my sister said. Then they jumped on each other and hugged, singing 'we're gonna be familyyyyy!'. I took the opportunity to greet my parents. Then both the royal couples moved away to another room, to talk.

'Anna this is Jack' I said after she and Rapunzel stopped clutching each other. Jack kissed her hand.

'Pleased to meet you' Anna said earnestly.

'This is Eugene, Rapunzel's husband.' Anna gave Rapunzel a '_WTF you're married?_' look, to which Rapunzel shrugged and Anna curtsied to Eugene.

'Merida…' I continued. Merida extended her hand to Anna and shook vigorously.

'Nice ta meet ya.'

'Olaf, Jack's brother…'

'HIII!' Olaf pounced on Anna. Even though there was only a year difference between them Olaf looked like her ten year old brother.

'And finally Rapunzel's brother, Kristoff' I watched as Kristoff slowly moved towards Anna and how her eyes lit up in a second and how bright her smile was when he returned it and kissed her hand. All I could think was…

_No. Oh hell no. _

'Kyaaa! You look so pretty!' Rapunzel clapped her hands as I glared at her. The wedding dress was a royal red with super puffy sleeves and a humongous skirt. I had to walk on my tip toes and hold my head high to not have my throat slit by the collar.

'Two words, sister: hell no.' Merida said from her space on the chair.

'I don't think red suits you.' Anna tapped her chin.

'You don't say' I rolled my eyes.

'Here, try this on' Merida threw a mountain of fabric on me. Sighting, I put it on. This one was ridiculous. It was shorter than normal, with a very revealing collar and super short sleeves.

'I think you should leave this one to your after wedding night.' Anna said brightly.

'Oh, we have that covered' Rapunzel winked at Merida. Anna gave me another dress.

'Oh, no.' I eyed the dress sceptically, holding it up in front of me. Out of the twenty three I have tried on this one was definitely the worst. The colour of washed out pink, with a million roses, ribbons and buttons. It looked very uncomfortable. Anna pouted but said nothing.

'If I may suggest something' the dress maker stepped forward. It was a Chinese girl with short black hair called Mulan. She clutched a dress in her hands and extended it to me. 'I think you'd look amazing in this one, your majesty.'

I looked at the dress in awe. It was a thin dress made of different colours of blue and white and turquoise and it sparkled in the afternoon sun that poured through the window.

'It's beautiful. Thank you.' I smiled at Mulan and tried the dress on.

'Yes.' Anna said.

'Definitely a yes' Rapunzel grinned.

Merida mutely put up ten fingers.

**Kyaa they've chosen a dress! Sorry if some dates are messed up :p Tell me how you like this chappie ;) ten reviews and the next one is up! 3**


	9. Break the rules

**Hey hi hello y'all! So, I said ten reviews and I'll post another chapter. I woke up today and goddamn, there's fourteen (or 240,000,000,000,000,000 because OoPoPcAnDy wanted her's to count for that much ;)) already, so I wrote furiously and here it is! Enjoy!**

I was way too tired to even think that night after I got out of wedding planning late into the night. I was sure it was past midnight already. I didn't think of anything, the only thought being the 'only six days left' circling around, like a dull head ache. But I wasn't going to sleep just yet because when I walked into the room, happy that it was late enough for Jack to be asleep, he was not. He got up as soon as I entered the room, a light smile on his face.

'Jack? Why aren't you sleeping?' I asked, trying to hide my disappointment.

'I was waiting for you' He said simply, leading me by my hands to the bed and sitting me down. 'I wanted to talk to you.'

'Can you talk to me later? I'm really sleepy' I mumbled, dropping my head and rubbing my eyes. In response Jack put his thumb under my chin and tilted my head towards him.

'It won't take long' he promised. 'I just wanted to know how you felt about the wedding.'

'um…' I blinked a couple of times to focus. If I said I was awesome with it he'd know something was off and if I said I definitely don't want to marry him he'd try to convince me which I definitely didn't need.

'I'm not sure what to think of it' I said finally. Jack seemed a bit disappointed at my answer and nodded.

'Did you choose a dress?'

'Yes.'

'And did you check up on all the details?'

'Yes.'

'Where do you want to go on our honey moon?'

My eyes widened.

'H-honey moon?' I stuttered over the words.

'Yes, it's only natural that newly weds go on a honey moon' I was getting slightly annoyed at how smug Jack sounded. But mostly I was just a big, red, panic alarm button. Because, Goddamit, what do newly weds do on a honey moon? You guessed it. And Jack's parents wanted a lot of grandkids. Oh my God. _Oh my God_.

'I don't mind' I said quickly, mentally slapping myself. If everything went according to the plan there would be no honey moon, no kids, no wedding and I would never see Jack again. Whoop, whoop!

'I'll pick something then' Jack eyed me suspiciously.

'How many kids do you wanna have?'

I was sure I looked like an over ripe tomato by then and his question caught me off guard.

'W-what, like in general or with you?'

'With me.' Jack said. I sucked in a deep breath and laughed uneasily.

'None if I can help it.' I said.

'But you can't help it' I sensed I was threading a dangerous line. Jack's voice was tinted with anger.

'I don't want kids.' I said, getting up and heading for the bathroom. Jack got up with me and walked behind me.

'But if you had to' Jack caught my forearm and turned me towards him.

'I don't have to.'

'Yes you do.'

We stared at each other angrily for a few seconds, my hand frantically looking for the door knob on the doors to the bathroom behind my back. Thanking the lords that it opened inside, I swung it open and stepped into the refuge of the bathroom.

'I'm not going to have kids with you.' I said firmly, jerking my hand away from Jack's and slamming the doors in his face.

The size of the bathroom shocked me even now and it annoyed me how long it took for the bath/small swimming pool to fill up. The whole room was covered with steam by the time that I shuffled out of my dress and stepped inside the water. It was carved into the floor, like a pool, and it was in a size of a puzzle piece, more or less. I swam to the opposite end; grabbed shampoo and body wash and started scrubbing myself furiously. I scrubbed and scrubbed until I felt like my old skin had fallen off, as if I was a snake, and I was now a new person. A person who would not marry a man she didn't love, a person who would not let her life be decided for her. A person who was now ready to proceed with her plan. With only one thing left for me to do I put the tap on, full force, so it echoed around the bathroom and tuned out all other sound and cried my heart out.

I must've spent ages in the bathroom because when I came back into the room Jack was fast asleep. I pulled back the curtain to let myself in, and as slowly and carefully as I could I shuffled to my end of the bed, curling as far away from Jack as I could, so I could only slightly feel the heat of his body. It was uncomfortable, being pressed up again the wall and pretty much colder than I was all the nights before when we cuddled up but at least I wasn't touching him and letting the doubts seep in through to my mind again. I had to do this. There was no other way.

The next day went by in a flash. Breakfast, trying the cake with Rapunzel, Anna and Merida, practicing dancing with Kristoff and then Eugene after Kristoff complained that I stepped on him too much, trying more food, this time with Olaf and Jack, another dress try out, to make sure my wedding gown fit perfectly, picking a location for the honey moon, dinner, more dance practice, ring picking, supper… And finally, the time has come. I slipped into our room and grabbed the alcohol from where I hid it (not gonna tell you where it was – it's a secret ;) ) and put it in the bag I had slung around my arm. Sure, it was quite heavy but I had no other way of transporting it. I tip toed to Jack's office, where I knew he would be, and opened the doors. Sure enough he was there, sitting by the desk, his head in one hand, writing furiously on a piece of paper. He didn't even look up when I came in and I took the opportunity to lock the doors. We were not getting interrupted.

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Just a little bit of Jelsa for some people's (like mine) last day of summer holidays to light up. Next chapter is gonna be interesting ;) so review, y'all! **


	10. Raise your glass

**Here it is! Here it is! Thank you for all these lovely reviews I got! They made my day and gave me the will to write more! I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed! Enjoy!**

'Hey Jack' I said, forcing my tone to sound casual. He looked up and his eyes immediately lit up.

'Hey Elsa. You need something?' He asked.

'Nope, just came to talk to you.'

'Now's not a good time.' Jack looked pained. I quickly gathered his papers up in a stack.

'I'm just really nervous about the marriage.' I said quickly. 'It's in five days and I'm worried and…' I trailed off when jack motioned for me to sit down on the opposite chair. I took out the alcohol.

'Drink with me? It helps me relax'

Great, now even if my plant went wrong I'm sure Jack wouldn't want an alcoholic wife.

'So then they said I could choose my bride, if I wanted to' Jack slurred and then hiccupped. 'So I said I wanted Elsa from Arandelle and they gave you to me.'

I laughed nervously. Who knew alcohol had such a bad effect of Jack. He drew his hand down the side of my face, his cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes half closed.

'You're really pretty, y'know?' He said.

'Eh, thank you.' I said, pulling slightly out of reach as Jack took another drink from his glass. It had been no more than three house and he was already in such a state. I decided to put the rest of my plan into action. 'I need to go to the bathroom.'

'Whaaaat? Nooooo.' Jack grabbed me and snuggled into my back.

'I have to' I blurted.

'I'll come with you.' He proposed.

'No, I'll be fine on my own.' I said quickly. 'I'll be right back.'

'Promise?' Jack whined.

'Yeah.'

He released me and I hurried out of the room. Now, all I had to do was find…

'Vanessa' I squealed. She came out of nowhere, anger painted all over her face. She had me pressed up against the wall.

'You little bitch' she spat. 'You're just playing, aren't you? You don't have any feelings for Jack! Why don't you just back off? Why wont you let me have him!?'

'Oh, but I will' I said with a smug smile. Vanessa looked startled and I took the opportunity to slip out of her grip. 'Follow me'

I opened the doors to Jack's office slightly too see him drinking from his glass. Waiting for me. Before I could get second thoughts I pushed Vanessa inside the room.

'Have fun!' I said, slamming the doors shut. Done.

I went to my room and sat in a chair. All I had to do was wait about an hour – it couldn't take longer, could it? – Before bursting in on them and proclaiming Jack cheated on me. Easy peasy.

I passed the time reading my book and soon enough I was walking down the corridor and back to Jack's office. Without knocking I threw the doors open. You know, I had no idea how bad I would feel after I saw them. I had no idea how much it would hurt, seeing Jack and Vanessa…like that. Didn't he say he loved me?

'Elsa!' was all I heard Jack scream after me as I ran out of the room. Two hours later I was packed and ready to go, with his parents apologising over and over. It wasn't their fault – it was my plan. Soon enough I was on the carriage back to Arandelle with my parents and Anna. The next few days went by like a blur. I didn't remember what I did, I don't remember what I said, who I met…nothing. Until one day I walked down to breakfast. Picked up the telegram. My heart shattered when I read it.

_Crown Prince of Frozen_ _Kingdom, Jack Frost, had sadly passed away. He threw himself in the river from the grief of loosing his beloved two days ago._

'No…' I whispered. 'No, no, no, no…'

'NO!' I shot up in the chair, the book slipping out of my hands. I was breathing quickly and shaking. What a dream. What a terribly vivid, realistic nightmare. Now I realised – it was wrong to do this to Jack. I ran out of my room and to his office, praying the entire way that I had failed. But somewhere I knew I hadn't. I threw the doors open, just like in my dream. Tears stung my eyes. Tears of joy.

'Thank God. Thank God.' I whispered, sliding to the floor.

'Hmmmm? Elsa?' Jack's voice was barely audible over Vanessa's drunken blabber.

'So I don't actually wanna marry you. You're SO not my type. Hans isn't either. So I just kinda wanted to get you to sleep with me so we could get divorced…isn't that funny…' Vanessa and Jack dissolved into giggles while I breathed sights of relief.

But my problems weren't over yet.

**Well? What do you think? REVIEW! **


	11. Go home

**Hey y'all! This chapter just came to me! And I finally have ideas for the others! Thank you so so so much to everyone who reviewed! Yuki96: ah, but how do you know there will be a wedding? ;) loveforever7, yes, yes she did. Vanessa was only pretending to like Jack because she was so desperate to divorce Hans. TheAuthorSelection Thank you! ItsMeCandy, aww, I'm sorry :p and thank you so much! TheRealLifeUnicorn your last review reminded me of President Snow from Hunger Games...you want everyone dead XD Special thank you to OoPoPcAnDy and Jpbake, my most constant reviewers - JP, loving your stories! ENJOY!**

'Four days. You decide to come up with a stunt like this _four days_ before our wedding. Are you mad?' Jack was pacing back and forth in front of me. He had bags under his eyes and was super mad. The headache from the hang over wasn't helping. I felt like a prisoner being interviewed; I sat in a chair, my head bowed miserably and my hands folded neatly on the dress clad knees. I flinched every time Jack raised his voice. God, this was bad.

'We could have waited a bit! Extended the wedding date, anything! But no, of course you had to get me drunk and then get Vanessa drunk too! Do you know how this looks to the public?' Jack continued. I finally gathered up the courage to speak but instead of a the powerful words I had thought over in my head my voice was just a tiny squeak.

'Is looks all you care about?' Jack looked at me sharply and for a second I thought he was going to hit me. Then his eyes softened and he looked…heart broken.

'Well, you've gotten what you wanted. The carriage is waiting – your bags are packed. You're going back to Arandelle.' His words cut through me like shards of glass. I shot to my feet.

'Jack, I…' I what? I couldn't tell him I wanted to stay – I've done everything to _go_. I couldn't even expect his forgiveness. Wasn't this what I wanted? Why did I feel like my world was breaking apart under my feet then? 'I'm sorry' I whispered.

'I'm sorry too' Jack said bitterly then turned around. 'Goodbye, Elsa' he said his voice breaking as he walked through the doors and shut them behind him. I sank to my knees and cried.

I stretched and yawned. I definitely looked like shit, with a rumpled dress, puffy eyes from crying and sleep marks on my cheek from where I slept on the window of the carriage. I was immediately flocked by my maids, servants, people of the castle. They were crying over me, hugging me, telling me how much they missed me and then huffed over mom, dad and Anna. But through it all I felt empty. Like a shell that is ditched by the snail because it gets too small. Jack was the snail, I was the shell. My luggage was taken from me and at some point one of the maids pushed me gently towards my chambers, promising to draw a bath and bring something warm up for me to eat. I entered my room and looked around. Most of my belongings were still in my luggage but the room wasn't completely empty. My wardrobe was empty and open. My bed was sheet-less, with the four white painted columns standing straight up. Usually I had some kind of shawl draped over them but now it looked empty and lonely. The window was open, letting in the fresh air and my armchair sat next to it. I gently took off my shoes, letting my toes sink into the fluffy carpet and took my time walking over to the wardrobe. I took off my cape and hung it neatly inside before closing the doors with a quiet creak. I went over to my dressing table. It had been wiped clean of all my hair pins, make up and brushes. I unwound my braid from around my head and let it fall over my shoulder. Suddenly feeling very exhausted I sank down in the chair next to the open window. I was so, so tired and so, so unhappy. I was starting to doze off. I thought about Jack. I felt so distanced. I was just mildly curious when I thought 'I lost him forever'. I knew that the next day I'd be heartbroken but right then I wanted to wallow in the blissful haze I was in. That was when the words came floating through the window.

'_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine…' _

Elsa wanted to get up, look around, see who was singing but her head felt heavy and her eyelids started dropping as the song continued to pour in through the open window.

'_Heal what has been hurt, change the Fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…' _

Elsa blinked rapidly. There was no way she could feel asleep. But the room was so warm and she was so comfortable and she had nothing to worry about. Smiling slowly Elsa let her head lay on her shoulder and her eyes flutter shut.

_'__What once was mine…' _

'Hi Jack' Rapunzel poked her head in through the doors of Jack's chambers. She wasn't surprised at what she saw. It had only been twelve hours since Elsa left and yet Jack was already half dead. His windows were covered by thick curtains even though the sun had long since set. Jack lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, his blue eyes and white hair standing out against the blackness of his shirt. It looked like Jack had gone into mourning. Rapunzel nodded at Merida, who stood behind her and the two entered the room, shutting the doors behind them quietly. They padded over to Jack's bed and squeezed themselves on either side of him, letting the curtains around his bed fall, isolating them from the rest of the castle.

'Jack…' Rapunzel started.

'GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER' Merida bellowed. Jack gave her a blank look.

'I can't – I'm all in pieces.' He mumbled.

'Well, get some glue and stick yourself back together' Rapunzel said. Jack just sighed.

'Look, as your cousins…' Rapunzel began again.

'And your friends' Merida added. Rapunzel gave her a dirty look.

'We're here to cheer you up' Rapunzel continued. 'Vanessa and Hans left. Vanessa was super embarrassed about the entire incident but Hans seemed quite amused. He even had his arm around her shoulders when they were leaving, laughing at her recounting of events.'

'At least one good thing came from all this' Merida offered with a sad smile.

'I miss her' Jack whispered.

'Me too' Merida sighed, laying down and hugging Jack around the stomach.

'Me three' Rapunzel said, hugging Jack from the other side. 'Though what she did was mean.'

'Jack, if you love her you should go back after her.' Merida said gently. 'Tell her how you feel, bring her back, make her your bride like you intended to do from the start.'

There was a pause.

'If only I could…'

'But you can!' Rapunzel exclaimed. 'Just go!'

Jack shook his head.

'I can't. Don't you see? She doesn't love me. That's why she did all this. She was unhappy; I should have seen that from the start.'

'Oh my God, are you _blind_?' Merida snapped. 'She loves you!'

'Yeah, that's why she left' Jack muttered. 'I shouldn't have yelled at her.'

'True that. Though she kinda deserved it' Merida said.

A single tear rolled down Jack's cheek.

'Jack, you have to…' Merida shut up when Rapunzel shook her blond head at her vigorously and mouth 'not now'. Merida nodded.

'We'll be back.' Merida promised before she and her cousin slipped out of the room.

**How was it, how was it? Tell y'all what, give me TEN REVIEWS and I'll give you another chappie ;) xxx Review! Love y'all! **


	12. Gleam and glow

**Hey guys! As promised, a new chapter for those ten reviews! Sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted to end it where it was! Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes and stretched, smiling. That was the best sleep I ever had. Then two things hit me. One, I was no longer in Jack's room, two, I wasn't anywhere I knew. I stared in confusion at the unfamiliar ceiling. It was pure white and empty of light. I sat up slowly and looked around. I was in something that looked like a tower, with a high arched ceiling. The single window was covered by thick red curtains and I couldn't see anything in the room. I patted around – it seemed that I was sitting on some kind of a couch. Gently and quietly I got off the bed and towards the thin shaft of light that broke through the gap between the curtains. I seized the drapes in both hands, ready to pull them back.

'I wouldn't do that' a voice spoke up. Elsa whirled round, sweat breaking above her brows and her breathing speeding up.

'Who said that?' she called into the darkness.

'I did' out of nowhere a stick engulfed in flame light up. Upon closer inspection Elsa noticed that it was a sword, held by a tall man with dark brown hair. Two strands of his hair were braided and he wore strange armour. One of his legs was wooden.

'Oh for the love of Lord would you quit putting that thing on!?' another voice spoke up, this one female. A pretty dark skinned girl walked into the way of the light, her brown eyes shooting daggers. She too was dressed strangely, in a short yellow dress with an apron. Maybe she was a maid? But her skin colour was definitely weird.

'Who are you?' I asked suspiciously.

'I'm Hiccup' the man said. 'Calm down, I'm a prisoner like you.'

'I'm Tiana.' The girl said.

'Can someone tell me why I'm here?' I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

'Well, we don't exactly know' Tiana exchanged a look with Hiccup. 'We woke up here at various points.'

'For your information if you pull those curtains away, _she_ will know' Hiccup said.

'She?'

'Our captor. Mother Gothel, she calls herself.'

'She's so creepy!' Tiana exclaimed. 'Grey hair, wrinkled face, haggish hands…' she shuddered.

'She's some kind of a witch' Hiccup continued. 'I mean, she did summon all of us here.'

'Summon?' Elsa was more and more confused.

'Yep. We're all from different places, from different times.'

I raised an eyebrow at him and gave him my best 'what?' face. Hiccup sighed.

'Come out guys' he called. I heard movement and took a step back as more people appeared in the circle of light emanated by Hiccup's sword.

'I'm from Berk, a small town just outside of Arandelle. But, like a hundred years ago, if that makes sense.' Hiccup shrugged.

'I'm from New Orleands, Louisiana. From the year 1912.' Tiana said. My mouth fell open. That was...decades, if not more, away!

'I'm Mulan' one of the newly arrived girls said in a calm voice. Her entire appearance was weird, going from her almond shaped eyes down to the tip of her long, multi-layered dress. 'I'm from a place called China.'

'I'm Kida' Okay, forget that this Mulan girl looked weird. Kida had white hair, practically no clothing and multiple strange markings on her face. 'I'm from Atlantis.'

'Where?' I stared dumbly at her.

'I'm Pocahontas. From America.' A tall, thin woman with skin slightly paler than Tiana's said, peering through the crack between the curtains. 'And you should probably know Mother G is here.'

'Jack! JACK!' Eugene banged on his cousin-in-law's chamber doors. 'Jack, open up!'

The doors opened, revealing a miserable looking Jack.

'If this is about that party tonight than I am not go-…'

'Elsa is missing!' Eugene exclaimed. The change was immediate. Jack's eyes sparked up and he stood up straight.

'What did you say?' he demanded.

'Elsa – she's gone!'

'If this is some sick joke to get me out of bed…'

'It's not!' Eugene practically yelled. 'A telegram just came from Arandelle! They went to her room and she was gone! She might have run away or…'

'She didn't run away' Jack said to himself. 'Get my horse ready.'

He stepped out onto the corridor and raised both eyebrows at what he saw.

'Already done' Eugene said, looking smug. In front of Jack stood his family; Merida, her hair tied back had a hand on the sword at her belt. Rapunzel was rolling up the sleeves of a white shirt Merida borrowed her, no doubt. Kristoff gave a small wave. Olaf stood tall and proud, trying to look taller than he was.

'Nice to see you step out of the room, Jackie' Merida said with a grin.

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! I love you guys so much. Tell me what I should add and what you like! Mwah :***


	13. Listen close

**Hey y'all! Sorry this chapter is a bit rushed but I can feel that I'm going to faint if I don't drink something and yet I don't want to leave my room without posting this so I'm kind of like...Wuuuuut? Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! You guys are amazing! I stuck in a cute bit just because I love you guys. Also I copied the crow bit off of Maleficent the movie :p te he he, bad me! Enjoy!**

'Hello Darlings!' I couldn't help but step back as a woman threw the curtains open. I had no idea how she got up here nor did I want to think about it. To call her ugly would have been an understatement. Her wavy hair was grey and oily, her scalp showing through the strands. Her eyes were bulging out from their hollowed out sockets, her cheeks looked like they were wax dripping off a candle. Her bony, wrinkled hands clutched at her shape less black cloak. She drew her hand close to my face, careful not to touch me. I could feel the cold that came from her fingers. 'How have you been?'

'Okay' Mulan said.

'Bad' Kida said.

'Bored' Pocahontas said.

'Angry' Tiana said.

'Hungry' Hiccup said.

'Oh, Darlings, I left you some nuts and berries' Mother Gothel said with a smile, showing off her crooked, yellowing teeth.

'Woman, I don't want none of your nuts and berries!' Tiana exploded. Mother Gothel chuckled and extended her hand, ignoring Tiana and letting her palm hover over Hiccup's brown locks.

'You' she said sweetly. 'Are causing me problems, dear. I have managed to catch you after you ran away but that Astrid girl' Mother Gothel clicked her tongue. 'I can't find her anywhere. Without her the spell cannot be completed.' Mother Gothel moved away, muttering to herself as she opened one of the cupboard in the corner of the room I didn't notice before.

'What spell is she taking about?' I whispered to Hiccup.

'I'm not sure but I heard her talking about wanting to take our energy to become young again' Hiccup shrugged and swirled his finger by his temple, implying that Mother G was crazy.

Without a warning Mother Gothel swirled round. She had an insane look on her face.

'Enough of chit-chat darlings! I think I know where the girl is' Mother Gothel sing songed. 'Sleep, Darlings.'

She clicked her fingers and I realised I was suddenly back in the cot.

Mother Gothel climbed out of the window and jumped off, and yet her voice was still with us.

_'__Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine…_

'Elsa…' I turned my head to see Jack standing behind me. I smiled at him as he moved towards me, a goofy grin on his face. He put his arms around me, pressing my back into his chest. He brushed his fingers through my hair, ran them down my arm, down to my hip… I giggled. I looked around. We were in a white room. The floor was made of marble; I couldn't see the walls or the ceiling. There was snow white smoke like fog curling around our bare feet. I realised I only had the short white t-shirt lacy dress that Rapunzel gave me for the first night I spent with Jack. This time it didn't feel uncomfortable. I focused back on the present moment. Jack had pulled my hair back to the side and was kissing my neck softly, smiling against my skin. His hands held mine, our fingers laced. I closed my eyes. Jack tugged me around to face him, his hand cupping my cheek, his thumb brushing my cheek bone. I knew what was coming as he lowered his lips towards mine and I let him.

'I love you, Elsa' He whispered just when our lips were about to meet. And then he was gone and the world was dark and I lay in an unfamiliar tower in the middle of the night with my fellow prisoners in a magic sleep and tears rolling down my cheeks.

If only I could have him back I'd never let him go again.

888

'Jack, its dark. We should seriously make camp now.' Rapunzel said. Jack only shook his head. The horses were exhausted, his companions were exhausted and yet he couldn't stop looking, not until he found her. Not until he found his Elsa.

'She's here somewhere!' He called to Rapunzel.

'Jack' Eugene started to reason with his cousin-in-law when the calls came.

'JACK! JACK, WHERE ARE YOU!'

'ELSA!' Jack screamed. He sped forward on his horse, leaving the rest to follow him and Elsa's screams.

'Elsa! Where are you!?' Jack yelled into the dark forest that spread in front of him.

'Here!' came a voice from behind a tree. Jack stopped short; it was no longer Elsa's voice. He felt his happy feeling of relief blow out of him like from a balloon. The man who stepped out from behind the tree was a strange one indeed; he had tan skin, a curly beard and was dressed in a rich black and red outfit. The parrot that sat on his shoulder giggled in Elsa's voice, making Jack's heart contract. He jumped off his horse, drawing his sword. His friends stopped their horses behind him.

'What did you do to Elsa!?' Jack snapped.

'Ooooh, patience, boy' the man laughed, putting his hands at shoulder length.

'Jafar!' the new annoyed voice belonged to a woman with green-ish skin and curled black horns on top of her head. She, too, had a bird on her shoulder; a crow. 'I told you to wait!'

'Maleficent!' Another woman stepped out, this one a very beautiful lady with a crown on top of her dark hair.

'Oh, for God's sake.' The three were joined by a super weird looking man with dark skin and an outrageous costume.

'Where is Elsa!?' Jack bellowed again. His friends stood behind him.

'We kinda know' the second man said. The woman with horns kicked his leg.

'Shut _up_ Facillier!'

'Who are you!?' Jack asked, his voice shaking with rage.

'Jafar, the wizard of Agrabah' the first man bowed low.

'Maleficent, The Sorceress' the woman with horns said, raising her chin high.

'The Evil Queen needs not to tell you her name' the second woman said, looking Jack up and down.

'And I am Dr Facillier' the last person said. 'The most known Warlock of New Orleands.'

'This is Iago' Jafar pointed to his parrot.

'And this is Arthur' Maleficent clicked her fingers and her crow flapped its wings frantically as he transformed into a young man with black hair and startling green eyes.

'Oh God finally' the boy stretched and yawned.

'We're here to help you!' Doctor Facillier said with a smile.

'Why?' Jack looked at him suspiciously.

'How about we start from the beginning.'

888

'Originally there was six of us' Jafar started his story, warming his hands by the fire he had started with his magic. Jack and his friends sat around it with the four wizards and Arthur. 'We were always great friends but when we turned thirteen we decided to pair up with each other, in case we had to leave somewhere in smaller groups. I was with Maleficent, Queen was with Facillier… and Gothel was with Hades. It was all going great until a year later, when we all turned fourteen.'

Maleficent picked up Jafar's story.

'After her fourteenth birthday Gothel changed. She became obsessed with her looks, wanting to stay young forever. She used the most magic out of the six of us so she aged the fastest. One days he took her partner, Hades, and drained him off his power. The power made her younger but Hades aged rapidly. Within a few hours he was an old, dead man and Gothel had fled. Hades died in my arms.'

'We looked for Gothel for a long time' The Evil Queen continued. 'But in the end it was she who found us. We were all together and she took out power. We are a pathetic excuse for wizards and witches now, without our powers. Her taking them made us age rapidly but since she took less power from us because there was four of us we survived. Now we look around forty years old, and it's getting worse.'

'So,' Dr Facillier concluded. 'We need you to help us. Gothel found out about a spell that can bring someone from a different era to one place and drain those people off their power, giving her up to a few million years to live. Of course she needs someone from here too, and she had chosen Elsa, the girl you love. We are currently tracking someone she summoned here but who managed to escape. We just hope Gothel doesn't get to her first because then she will be able to go through with her spell.'

'If we manage to capture Gothel and get our powers back we will return to our correct age, send those people back and you will get Elsa' Maleficent said. 'Do we have a deal?'

Jack shook her outstretched hand.

**There ya have it! Tell me what y'all think!**


	14. Kill or be Killed

**Hiya y'all! Oh I got so many reviews from all of you I can't even reply to all of them xD I love how you seem to be in two teams, the 'Don't trust the villains!' team and the 'Trust the Villains!' team. Anyway, sorry I haven't posted for ages, thanks for being so patient. I hope you all had amazing, weird and yummy Christmas and/or any other holiday you celebrate, and if you celebrate nothing then I hope you had a peaceful and relaxing rest or will have one soon. I got so many cool stuff, including The Walking Dead and American Horror Story T-shirts and books 3 What did you guys get? Okay, I'm prattling on :p Enjoy!**

The girl ran through the forest. It was an unfamiliar one, not like the one back at home. She missed home. She was so, so scared and alone. Running took a lot of energy, swimming too. And it was dark…so, so dark… and she was so very tired. The tree in front of her looked comfy. She didn't have the energy to climb. She slid down the bark and sat on the cold floor, curling up in a ball and letting her eyes fall shut. She could be eaten by a wolf or trampled by a boar or cut to pieces by bandits but she didn't care. She just wanted to sleep.

888

As soon as the sun rose Jack awoke his companions and saddled the horses, although everyone was grumbling and grunting. Jack couldn't sleep at all that night. He had the terrifying feeling that he was running out of time. Doubt was also eating away at his heart. He knew he would save Elsa no matter what, but what then? He still loved her so much it hurt just to think about her…but she didn't love him. Jack shook of these thoughts as the horses sped through the forest, the trees and branches a blur of green and brown. The crow, Arthur, was showing Jack the way, and his friends followed close behind. Jack observed Maleficent closely, as she cocked her head and closed her eyes once in a while, which caused Arthur to change direction. It seemed she was communicating with him. The wizards had conjured four black horses from dark mist and Jack shivered every time he met the horses' ghastly green eyes.

Finally The Evil Queen put her pale hand up and the four wizards stopped their horses gracefully. The others – not so gracefully.

'Whoa!' said Jack, pulling on his horse's reigns. Merida stopped next to him with a jolt so she wouldn't trample him which caused her to squeal and fall off. She would have hurt her butt pretty badly if not for Arthur who was there in a second, his human arms catching Merida gracefully and setting her on the ground. Merida blushed and hid under the curtain of her red hair as she dusted her dress off. She mumbled a thanks and Arthur changed back into a raven with a smile, before flying off to sit on Maleficent's shoulder.

'What's wrong?' Flynn asked, helping Rapunzel down.

'I'm starving' Jafar said, his stomach gurgling.

'Food time' Maleficent said, conjuring a table and a dozen chairs out of thin air. She turned to Merida and clicked her fingers for Arthur to turn back to human. 'You two, get the food.'

'Why can't you just magic it up?' Merida asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Because food is something that is a source of energy. We can't make something like that out of nothing as it wouldn't actually satisfy you.' Maleficent said, taking a seat by the table and shooing them away with her green hand. Merida rolled her eyes, grabbed her bow and went into the forest, Arthur close behind her.

Merida notched an arrow onto her bow and looked around, eyes narrowed. She smiled victoriously when she spotted a beautiful, big bird and aimed at it slowly; making sure the bird was unaware of her presence. After a few tense seconds she let the arrow fly and it hit the bird right in the neck. Merida jogged to get her prize and stuffed it into her hunting bag. Arthur smiled.

'Not bad.'

'You get one' Merida said, a bit challengingly, offering him her weapon. He shook his head.

'I have other ways' he said, walking more into the forest. Merida and Arthur spotted another bird at the same time. Merida opened her mouth to say something but before any sound could come out Arthur whistled and the bird dropped dead.

'H-how…what?' Merida stared as Arthur walked up to the bird and gently slipped it in Merida's hunting bag. He smiled at her but there was sadness in his eyes.

'Not much of a gift, is it? Killing animals.' He shrugged.

'Why can you do that?'

'It's a curse. Sure, it's useful, but…' Arthur shrugged again. 'We should get back.'

Sensing Arthur didn't want to talk about it anymore Merida reached out and ruffled his hair.

'Good work' she said.

'You think five birds is enough?' Merida said later on, when she and Arthur were walking through the forest.

'Hopefully' Arthur said. 'There won't be much for seconds though'

'You're right' Merida peered at her bag. Arthur laughed and nudged her with his elbow.

'I'm joking' Merida laughed and shook her head at him. Then she stopped and cocked her head.

'Wait. What's that?'

'Oh gosh is that a person?' Arthur jogged forward, Merida close behind him. There was a girl lying at the base of a tree. Her hair was moist with the morning dew and she was shivering in her sleep. She had blonde hair braided back and strange clothes that Merida saw in picture books. Arthur nudged the girl gently.

'Hey, are you oka-' before he could finish the sentence the girl sprung up like a cat and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Merida put on a fighting stance and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

'Who are you? Did she send you?' The girl asked, panic clear in her voice.

'She? Who are you talking about?' Merida asked, casting a worried look at the groaning Arthur. The girl looked around in fear.

'_Her_.' She whispered. 'The singing one.'

'Um, no' Merida said, lowering her arms. 'We're on a mission to save, uh, visit our friend.' Merida looked at the girl. 'What's your name?'

The girl blinked.

'Huh? I'm Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. Who are you?'

888

'Girl, you up or what?' Tiana peered down at me. I blinked and groaned, still a bit asleep.

'What time is it?' I asked with a yawn.

'I dunno. But Mother G sure is gone long.'

'I'm worried' Hiccup said, standing by the window. The curtains were drawn apart.

'What? About that hag?' Tiana asked.

'No' Hiccup sighed. 'About Astrid.'

Pocahontas put her brown hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She gazed out of the window and closed her eyes as the wind ruffled her hair. I thought I heard the whisper of a long forgotten song. Then it hit me.

'Rope!' I jumped out of my cot. 'If we get a rope we can get out of here. A blanket can be tied to make a line and…' My voice faded away as I stared out of the window. There was…nothing. Everything was gone. It was as if we were floating in the clouds. Wait, we _were _floating in the clouds. I felt dizzy. We'd never run away.

Kids steadied me.

'We'll be okay' she said. 'I promise.'

I nodded, trying hard to be brave.

But it was hard.

888

Mother Gothel scurried between the trees, sniffing the air, smiling, putting her hands together, and shadows pressing against her form even though it was daylight. She pressed her white fingers against the rough barks of trees, her ears against the earth, traced her palms against invisible tracks. It was getting stronger. She could feel her heart thump in anticipation, a weak little thump that would become steady beating once she managed to become young again. With youth, her powers grew. Soon she'd be invincible. A few words floated towards her and she scurried, like a bent over shadow, towards the sound. There were people and the glow of fire.

'Oh my God, Eugene, you already had enough! Put that down!'

Through the trees came the voice of a girl. Mother Gothel smiled. She found them, at last.

**There ya have it! Tell me if you liked it, ey ;) Have an awesome new year guys! I love you all! Review :* **


	15. Speak a Spell

**Hi everyone! So sorry I didn't upload for ages, but I have exams to study for :/ Thank you all so much for being so supportive and helping me continue the story. Thank you guys, you're amazing! Enjoy! **

Hiccup walked through the forest, but he couldn't control his body. He was dreaming. The body wasn't his – it belonged to someone else. Wrinkled hands gripped the bark of a tree. The person was covered in wispy black cloth. Hiccup was seeing the world in mother Gothel's eyes. She was observing a group of people sitting around a fire, eating birds. And…oh Gods! There was Astrid! Her golden hair shone in the light of the fire but she seemed a bit dazed, like she didn't know what she was doing. Another blonde, this one with much longer hair, was offering her a cup of water while a red head seemed to explain somethin to the group. Hiccup wanted to yell for them to run but the mouth was not his, and he had no control over Mother Gothel's body. Any second now Mother Gothel would sneak out from behind the tree and attack the travellers, who were probably unarmed and in the wrong place, at the wrong time. But instead Mother Gothel's eyes widened. She gazed at the white haired man that sat in the centre of the group, and then she took a step back, upon seeing his companions. Hiccup looked down at Mother Gothel's hand – for a second it flickered, appearing to be smooth and smaller, like of a young teenager. Then Mother Gothel turned around and snuck back through the forests, and for some reason it made Hiccup even more afraid. If she hadn't captured Astrid now, it meant that she had some horrible plan in motion. She was heading away from the tower too… just where was she going? Hiccup was swallowed by darkness and awoke with a jolt in the tower.

'Hiccup? Are you okay?' Kida leaned over Hiccup, feeling his forehead for a fever. Hiccup was breathing fast, his eyes wild. I put my hand on his back and eventually he calmed down.

'We don't have much time' he said when his breathing returned to normal. 'Mother Gothel found Astrid. But…she didn't capture her' Hiccup looked around at us, as if we had the answers. 'She was with some people and she seemed scared when she saw them…like she knew who they were. But then she went somewhere, away from here. I think she's going to get reinforcements, and when she does not only will we be sacrificed and dead, but this and all the other worlds will be in trouble…' Hiccup started pacing back at forth. Pocahontas looked at him for a second before her eyes widened. She slapped her forehead before getting up. She made her way to the bookshelf in the corner that I barely glanced at when I arrived. She picked up a heavy tome and blew the dust off the cover.

'Mother G left this here. Maybe she thought we couldn't read, maybe she forgot or maybe she knew we wouldn't make it out of here.' Pocahontas started flipping through the pages. 'What Hiccup hasn't told you, Elsa, is that he is a Dragon Rider, and he has Dragons where he is from.' I stared at him but then I smiled – after witches, kidnappings and dark magic nothing could surprise me. 'If we can summon his dragon here then he can take us down to the ground, and we can escape.'

'But how are we going to get his dragon here?' Tiana asked.

'I was the first one who was summoned, and I saw how Gothel performed the spell.' Pocahontas showed us one of the pages. 'And the spell is right here. Let's get to work.'

Once we looked we realised the whole tower had everything – cooking equipment, buckets of paint, books, and strange objects from different places… I collected a few candles as instructed: five were long, white ones, like the ones we had at the castle. One was a round, shallow pink one. It smelt of roses and it was a shame to burn it. Two were short, fat and black, and I had the feeling they were used for nasty purposes. Kida drew a circle with different symbols all around, like the one in the picture in the book, with a piece of white dust rock she found amongst the painting things. Pocahontas read over the spell over and over, so she knew how it went. Tiana and Hiccup kept watch at the window. Mulan made a little fire and helped me light the candles and place them around the circle. Finally with the piece of dust rock we wrote the year Hiccup was from and the name of his dragon – Toothless.

We took our places away from the pentagram and Pocahontas stepped forward, ready to read. I admired her bravery.

'Here we go' she whispered, and then spoke in a louder voice. '_Come what will be, come what was, ignore the rules, destroy the laws, come what is now, come what may be, come spirits of the past, I set you free,_' the candle flames flickered and started melting, faster than normal. Despite the light of the candles the room seemed darker. I felt Hiccup take my hand. He swallowed. This was our only chance. Pocahontas' eyes travelled around the room, but she didn't break the spell.

'_Come what was yesterday, come what's tomorrow, come through the fear and through the sorrow, come the history, let it repeat, come future people, lay at my feet. Come what was, come what may be, come spirits of the future, I set you free,_'

The candle flames rose higher, lighting the room. We took a step back, bumping into the wall. Around us I saw strange things that appeared in the shadows and in the flames – looming buildings, so tall they scraped the sky, building like from old fairy tale books, castles and machines that spurted black smoke, carriages pulled by horses… Pocahontas saw it too, and her voice wavered and stopped. The flamed flickered brighter and the images appearing in the shadows started going faster, and faster. It was getting out of control. I took in a shaky breath. This was black magic.

'Pocahontas!' Mulan yelled. Pocahontas quickly returned to the book. The wind picked up.

'_Come what I am, come what you are, come from near, come from afar, come to me, travel the world, come so the power i may behold. Come what was, is and may be, come spirits of now, I set you free._'

With the last words, Pocahontas slammed the book shut. The pentagram glowed, and the pictures went by faster. Then the images froze at a place I didn't know and the pentagram glowed so strongly I had to look away. A sound built up around us, a high pitched shriek and then a loud, screaming melody, and the gentle playing of a lyre combined with a sound of someone banging. And then everything went silent. I opened my eyes. The tower had returned to normal – the candles were nothing but puddles of wax on the ground. The pentagram was smudges and rubbed out in places, as if a million feet had ran across it. And in the middle was not a dragon.

'Ouch' a figure untangled itself from a pile of what looked like… white. The figure stood up and I saw it was a young boy. It wasn't a dragon. He had messy black hair and a gap between his teeth. He wore a dark blue jumper with a sign that read 'Nike'. I've never seen that before. He had tight pants made from weird blue material and shoes that had laces.

'C'mon' he reached toward the pile of white. I made out two black eyes, blinking, before a huge hand wrapped itself around the small boys hand and the white was pulled upwards. I screamed. It was a monster!

'Oh my god! No! Calm down! It's just a robot!' The boy said and I shut up, staring at him. He smiled sheepishly. 'Hi. I'm Hiro Hamada and this is my robot, Baymax.

**Yes, yes I'm obsessed with Big Hero 6. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one! Review! Love ya!**

**Ps. Sorry for the cheesy poem/spell. I made it up on the spot :[ **


	16. Fly high

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't upload for ages, but I had no ideas and my first GCSE's :/ Thank you for the constant support, you guys are great! Enjoy!**

'You mean he can fly?'

Hiccup tapped the red armour covering the white 'robot' that I had previously not noticed. Hiro nodded and gave the robot a pointed look. Two red plated slashed out from behind the robot, making us all yelp and stumble back. The robot rose from the ground a few inches, blue fire erupting from his legs and blackening the floor boards. After a few seconds the robot dropped to the floor.

'Pretty much' Hiro said casually, patting the robot. 'Good job, Baymax'

'This is perfect' Hiccup grinned. 'We might not even need Toothless to save us'

'Save you? I dunno this place looks pretty cosy to me' Hiro said, looking around. 'Dunno?' Mulan mouthed at me. I shrugged.

'It's not cosy if you're kept here against your will' Pocahontas said, tucking the spell book into her belt.

'Or when you're girlfriend is somewhere out there' Hiccup nodded towards the window.

'Or when there's an evil old lady about to go into a rampage' I supplied with a smile. 'So yes, we need saving.'

'Desperately' Tiana added.

'I once saved China, but this is beyond me' Mulan said with a sight.

Hiro grinned and looked up at Baymax.

'Sounds fun'

'Will this make me a better health care companion?' Baymax asked in his drone voice. Hiro nodded and Baymax copied him.

'Suit up' Hiro said.

'Health care?' Mulan mouthed at me in confusion as we got into a line, ready for Baymax to carry us down one by one.

888

'Wooooow. That tower is freaking huge' Merida tilted her head back all the way to take in the whole tower. It was huge indeed, with the top disappearing behind clouds. Jack got dizzy just trying to estimate where it ended.

'Okay, does everyone remember the plan?' Rapunzel asked, hands on hips and a determined look on her face.

'I will not explain it again, so you better' Maleficent straightened her robe, her eyes flashing. Arthur was perched on her shoulder in his bird form, tilting his head to peer at the group with his strange blue eyes.

'First we need to get Gothel to come down' Jafar twisted his beard around his bony finger. 'Then the rest is up to you.'

'Arthur will escort you' Maleficent said and the crow flapped its wings and flew to sit down on Merida's shoulder. Jack and his friends went to hide behind a nearby rock as Maleficent raised her staff, green mist bellowing around her. Her voice echoed and boomed, shooting right up to the tip of the tower and resonating for miles around the forest.

'Gothel, we are here for you, at last. Come down and face us for what you have done. It is time you pay for murder and betrayal.'

They did not have to wait long. Gothel appeared almost imiediatly, hobbling from behind the tower, wrapped around in ripped cloth, her wrinkled face disgusting to look at.

'My friends' she whimpered, extending her crumbling hands towards the four wizards. Jack did not wait to see how that played out. He nodded at Arthur, who flew off Merida's shoulder and grew in size, changing into a huge dragon, black as night. Jack climbed on first and helped Astrid on and his friends followed. With a mighty flap Arthur shot from the ground. Gothel gasped and looked up, ready to stop them but Maleficent, Jafar, Queen and Facillier were ready for it.

Despite the fact that Gothel out powered them when it came to magical ability – thanks to now having Hades' magic in her and the other wizards being slowly drained of theirs – Maleficent knocked Gothel back into the tower with a smooth swish of her staff. Gothel hit the brick hard, her old lady bones snapping as she groaned. She tried to get up and Facillier produced two vials filled with misty liquid and threw them at her feet. Imiediatly two skeletons erupted from the ground, seizing Gothel by her arms and dragging her forward to kneel in front of her long lost friends.

'Look how pathetic you are. Was it really worth it?' Queen asked her eyes glassy with tears. 'Was this youth really worth destroying your family?'

'Not just youth – power' Gothel coughed blood and smiled crazily. 'Power, power, power…'

Jafar gave her a disgusted look. 'We will be taking you back to our realm after we take your power. You will rot in the cells'

Gothel laughed, blood dripping off her chin.

'Wishful thinking.' She whispered and…disappeared.

'This war is won' Gothel reappeared behind them, beautiful as a blooming flower. Her wrinkles and old skin were peeled away, revealing a goddess. 'By me' her sneer twisted her beauty into something ugly, but it didn't matter because behind her the forest thundered and a thousand creatures poured out from behind the mountains.

888

'Shit. Shit' Jack felt the need to punch something – anything – but he didn't want to scare his companions. He was too late. Elsa wasn't there. Gothel must have already taken her and…done god knows what to her. Jack felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes but he blinked them away, refusing to cry. Astrid crouched down on the floor, her fingers sweeping over ash and powder. Her eyes flicked to the bookcase as she rubbed the powder between her thumb and forefinger. She rose to her feet.

'I don't think they're in danger' Astrid said quietly, showing her powder stained fingers. 'I think they summoned help.' She glanced down at the remains of the pentagram. 'Just like Gothel summoned us.'

Jack felt hope tugging at his heart.

'You mean…they're safe?'

Astrid nodded and Jack grinned and hugged Astrid tightly.

'Thank God'

'Let's go' Merida said. 'We've still got old lady ass to kick. There will be time to find them.'

The group nodded, filled with relief and happiness, oblivious to the chaos of battle that was raging down below.

**Big battle coming up! Are you excited? I sure am! *Grabs sword* Let's go!**


	17. Author's Note 3

**Right, from now on this fanfiction is on hiatus. It may be on hiatus for a few months or it may be discontinued, I know. I'm sorry, I get that y'all love this fanfiction and I really appreciate all the love and time you guys take to review BUT I haven't updated for ages and I don't want you guys to keep checking every day, hoping I'll update. Don't complain. I know this will annoy you guys but some of you don't seem to realise that I'm a student, and I don't sit every day in front of my computer writing fanfictions. My exams are coming up. I'm trying to get into college. I'm planning out my summer. I'm looking for a job. I barely have any free time and the small amount of it that I have I'd rather spend relaxing then typing at a ridiculous pace just to produce a mediocre piece of work.**

**Maybe I'll come back to this, maybe I won't. Another issue is that I don't ship Jelsa anymore. I've joined so many new fandoms and gotten so many new pairings, and now that I look back on this pairing I feel nothing. I can't write love stories for a pairing who, for me, has no chemistry. So I'm sorry, sweethearts. I hope you take it well.**

**Good luck with whatever is going on in your life right now.**


End file.
